


Roll with it

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trap Izaya didn't forsee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll with it

  
****  
Title: 365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #2 Roll with it  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Rating:** Mature   
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:**  Hip rolling ?  
  
  
“S-Shizuo….” Izaya moaned as he rolled his hips, closing his eyes. The cock inside him was hard as it jabbed into his prostate. He panted, his hooded eyes glazed as he looked down at the sweaty blond squirming below him.   
  
“I-Iza…  _nngh…_ ” Shizuo groaned when he felt Izaya clench around his cock, his sensitive head twitching at the amazing sensation. He was laying flat on his back as Izaya sucked him dry with his ass. The blond cupped those butt cheeks and spread them as Izaya rolled and bucked, slowly dragging up and down that slick rod.   
  
“F-fuck, Izaya…. it’s fucking hot….” The blond tossed his head back as he thrust upward, slamming to meet with Izaya as he came down, making him cry out in ecstasy. It was hot alright. Hot, moist, and sweet as Izaya sucked him so incredibly.   
  
Izaya shuddered, his legs trembling as ground his hips, rolling them as he bobbed up and down. It was a seductive dance to entice the beast and tame him. It seemed like it was working….  
  
…except that he himself got caught by his own trap, addicted to this endless pleasure the dance provided for both of them.   
  
“Shizuo…. Shizuo…” Izaya chanted his name, losing himself to the heat. Shizuo’s hands, upon hearing his name, left those soft butt cheeks to reach out twisted both of Izaya’s nipples, feeling them harden, watching the raven gasp and writhe. Then he pulled him down for a moist kiss, curling his tongue and licking every corner of the informant’s crevice.   
  
They kissed and kissed, melding their lips together, holding their body against each other, the hot breath caressing them as they climaxed together, the orgasm completing the two into one.  
  
-end ♥


End file.
